<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五年之痒 by Qirunwei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986489">五年之痒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei'>Qirunwei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Spock, Cumshot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hesitant spock, sex on the bridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk在所有人都传送下船休离岸假之后回到船上，发现Spock在舰长椅里自慰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五年之痒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/642145">Five Years is a Very Long Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/pseuds/HarveyDangerfield">HarveyDangerfield</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot">swimsalot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation I made eight years ago and completly forgot to put on AO3! Thanks HarveyDangerfield for letting me translate this :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一项每一位星舰舰长都忽略的事实是五年是一段非常、非常长的时间。</p>
<p>你看，在当时他们从来没考虑过这个问题。他们太兴奋于出门自由自在地探索太空啦——在星联的法规之下当然——根本没有时间给五年的旅程做心理准备。</p>
<p>整整五年。</p>
<p>对430位男女来说在太空里漂游五年是段非常长的时间。</p>
<p>或者说，在这个时候，接近400人。</p>
<p>James T. Kirk舰长是这些忽略了在他们回家之前有整整五年会过去事实的人之一。</p>
<p>现在几乎五年过去了。</p>
<p>如果你问他的大副，Mr. Spock，他会告诉你一个准确的数字。</p>
<p>“是四年、十一个月、两星期又三天。”</p>
<p>所以当企业号进入一颗居住着友善类人生命、充满异域风情的绿洲星球轨道时，Kirk临时决定让所有船员下到星球表面休为期三天的离岸假。</p>
<p>毕竟，这是他们应得的。</p>
<p>然而，总有人得留下。毕竟，要是他们全下去了，就再也回不到企业号上了。</p>
<p>Spock要求留下并不令人惊讶。毕竟，他可不是个会到处找乐子或是做没建设性的事的人。Kirk十分乐意让他留在舰上，同时还有要求留舰以修复在上一次罗慕兰袭击中引擎留下的轻微伤害的Scotty。</p>
<p>兴奋——也如同任何一位优秀的星舰舰长一样略微不安——Kirk被传送至星球表面。</p>
<p>Kirk只花了十分钟来犯下第一个错误。他早就通过正确的渠道，上交了所有文件，要求了所有让他的船员不受阻碍地在星球上小憩所需的身份证明。传送下船后五分钟，一位满心尊敬接见他们且只是在履行责任保护自己星球的代表来核查他们的身份。Kirk又花了五分钟来意识到他把自己的身份证明忘在船上了。</p>
<p>十五分钟手忙脚乱的解释、之后迅速给Scotty的一个呼叫，Kirk又回到他船上熟悉的金属走廊，恨不得给自己一拳。难道他真的如此渴望休息以至于忘了这件事吗？</p>
<p>他翻遍了舱房也没找到需要的表格。去你妈的，一定是在舰桥上，他现在最不想去的地方。于是沉重地想着不知道Mr Spock要是知道他干了什么后会说什么，他重重叹一口气，登上电梯去舰桥，如果他还没发现他干的蠢事的话。</p>
<p>然而，电梯门静静滑开时Spock并未站在他的岗位上。Kirk本以为他会俯身在操作台上，监视性地盯着星球的读数，也许还会做些笔记。</p>
<p>做些“Spock类”的事儿。</p>
<p>然而，他没在科学部站台旁。他甚至没有拿着Kirk的ID站在电梯前，唇边挂着最细微的嘲讽假笑。</p>
<p>Kirk花了整整三秒钟才看到瓦肯人的头与肩膀从直立的舰长椅靠背后露出。他傻笑着跨前一步，打算指责Spock在他不在的时候扮成舰长，但单纯的一声轻响让他僵直停下脚步。</p>
<p>“嗯阿。”</p>
<p>那是极轻的声响，几不可闻。Kirk本会轻描淡写地将其归为Spock的呼气声。</p>
<p>但其他的什么吸引了他的注意力，使他相信那不仅仅是轻轻的一声叹息。安静地、小心地上前一步，他越过瓦肯人的肩，看见他此前仅仅有过一瞥的景象。</p>
<p>Spock的头颅低垂，双眼紧闭，正缓慢而稳定地用左手拇指指尖在他右手掌心画着粗重的圈。</p>
<p>突然一个再细微不过的声音将舰桥加热到Kirk平时不会在工作场合体会到的热度。</p>
<p>“哈阿。”</p>
<p>Kirk咧开嘴角笑了。这些年来Spock从Kirk的大副成了他的朋友，后来，成了他的暗恋对象。数不清多少次，他发现自己以最不专业和不道德的方式幻想那个瓦肯人的存在。而且多少次他们的视线在舰桥上相遇，他发现自己没来由地傻笑起来；他的双眼低垂仿佛他们真的在卧室里做着那些他独自幻想过的事情？</p>
<p>直到现在，他都以为他们的任务会在他的感情不为所知且不得回应的状态下结束，但现在他似乎有了机会。他知道瓦肯人的手是怎样的，关于它在他们种族内与性相关的特质，他知道很久了；他知道那些小噪音意味着什么，同时他也知道这也许是他唯一的开始机会。</p>
<p>这艘船是空的。</p>
<p>所有人都在下面的星球上。</p>
<p>只有他们两个，没有人会来打扰。</p>
<p>“现在Mr Spock，”他假笑着绕过椅子站在他的大副面前，“这儿发生什么了？”</p>
<p>Spock感到他的胃因为愧疚几乎沉重得落到他们所环绕的星球中心去了。他的口发干，双手迅速地垂到身体两侧。他的双眼因为屈辱而茫然，睁得大大的。</p>
<p>他被发现了。</p>
<p>他本以为他计算好了时间。</p>
<p>Kirk在三天内都不应该回来的。</p>
<p>他被发现了。</p>
<p>即使他不是瓦肯人，在舰桥上做这种事情——还偏偏是在舰长椅上也是绝对不道德、禁止、尴尬、羞耻、不正当、不名誉以及一系列其他Spock这一刻在承受的负面反应。</p>
<p>但他是瓦肯人的事实，事实上是他——在所有人中——应该是正直、一丝不苟、高尚、谦虚、按步就班、意志坚定、庄严、更重要是绝对禁欲主义的……他被抓到做这种事情的事实……</p>
<p>而且还是在舰长椅里！</p>
<p>他无法言说他有多尴尬。</p>
<p>在标准语、瓦肯语或是任何一种语言中都没有恰当的词汇。</p>
<p>用鼻子吸进空气，Spock缓缓地从不知怎样分开的双唇间呼出。</p>
<p>“舰长。”他低声说，视线从男人的脸上移开转而注视着他的鞋子。他的嗓音因为羞耻而嘶哑，仿佛是要卡住他的喉咙好让他不能找个更深的洞藏起来。</p>
<p>“叫我Jim，Spock。我下班了。”Kirk好笑地纠正，将瓦肯人慌张的神情尽收眼底。这太完美了，他怎么能放过这个？Spock就在这里，明显地硬着，并且令人愉悦地困窘着。要是他让这样一个机会溜了他就是个傻瓜。</p>
<p>而不管James Kirk是个什么，他都不是个傻瓜。</p>
<p>“所以Spock，在意解释一下刚才你在干什么吗？在舰桥上？我的椅子里？想都别想要跟我扯谎。”</p>
<p>“我……我很抱歉。”Spock轻声说，双手攥紧了裤子的布料，“道歉是不足够的……我……我失去了对自己的控制。我明白此项错误举动的重要性，我会马上接受必需的处罚条例。”</p>
<p>燥热仍然一波波袭向他的身体，但他庆幸他的勃起不像本可以的那么明显。</p>
<p>他仍然充满敬意地双眼低垂看着地板。缓缓地从椅子上站起，他是那么的窘迫以至于几乎无法稳住自己的重心。</p>
<p>Kirk把他推回到座位上，身体前倾令他们视线平齐，双手抓住两侧的扶手，有效地把Spock困在了椅子里。</p>
<p>“我没说你可以走Mr. Spock。你还没回答我的问题：你刚才在干什么？”他邪笑着问。</p>
<p>Spock拧起眉头：“我不欣赏你以此为乐的行为，舰长。”Spock以忽略男人早些要求他称呼他名字的命令尽力回敬。算不上违抗指令，但再说Spock从不是有反抗精神的人。</p>
<p>他没有移开与男人对视的视线，深色瞳仁中的情感在绝对的严肃和慵懒的情欲间沉浮：“你清楚我已经受到了足够的羞辱，请不要强迫我做出进一步的不正当行为。你是个成年人，你清楚地知道我在做什么。我是个瓦肯人，不是堵砖墙。与公众认知相反，我如同任何男人一样有自己的欲求。尽管我承认我在地点的选择上有......考虑不足的地方，而这也是为什么我计划接受必需的处罚条例。现在也许你能好心移步。”</p>
<p>“不关处罚条例的事儿，Spock。我并没觉得不高兴，纯粹是好奇。”Kirk向他保证，后撤一些给Spock一点空间，又不足以容他离开，“比如说，为什么选我的椅子？我知道你不会无缘无故地行动，所以这并不只是一个方便的地方来做......”他的声音轻下来。</p>
<p>“我选择避免就刚才发生的事件进行谈话。”Spock说，“尽管你可能因为没有感到受冒犯而不愿给予我惩罚裁决，我本人却希望接受这样的措施，我必须从这样羞耻的行为中......洗涤自己。”</p>
<p>“没什么好丢脸的，Spock。就像你说的，我们都干这事儿，但有个伴儿不会感觉好点吗？我知道你收到的邀请不少。”Kirk伸出手停在Spock的手上方，“我能......？”<br/>
没等对方回答，他抚摩着Spock的手背，指尖堪堪在敏感的皮肤上掠过。“感觉怎样？”他问，声音是沙哑的低语。</p>
<p>Kirk手指接触他的地方像是避雷针，热流从那里出发穿过Spock全身，令他一怔，颤栗窜上脊椎。</p>
<p>控制住。</p>
<p>“我在舰桥上从事如此不当的行为已经足够恶劣。”他说，此时目光停留在自己左膝上的一点，坐姿挺直而自豪，“你最不想看到的就是一纸关于你，我违规时所处那艘船的舰长，继续执行同样令人厌恶的行为的报告。”</p>
<p>然而，尽管他试图表现得逻辑化，尽管他坚定地试图使情况理性化，他无法否认从接触之处袭遍全身的滚滚热流比他接触自己拇指取悦的行为带来的反应事实上更为强烈。</p>
<p>“没人需要知道，Spock。”Kirk轻声说，身体前倾的幅度更大些，直到他的话语直接进入瓦肯人的尖耳朵。他将手指覆在Spock的手腕处，接着缓缓滑至Spock纤长指节的末端，比第一次加了些力道，“所有人都在下面星球上，这里只有我们。”</p>
<p>控·制·住。</p>
<p>“舰长，这是高度不当的行为。”Spock低声道，比他意图的带了更多的气音，“想想你的前途。”</p>
<p>Spock的手指只是微微颤抖，有电流迅速穿过他的手臂，在他苍白的皮肤上激起鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>他能控制住他自己。他当然能！他是个瓦肯人！</p>
<p>他能够拒绝任何人。他知道他能的。</p>
<p>他能够......拒绝......任何人......</p>
<p>那些手指......</p>
<p>他能够拒绝任何人。除了他的舰长。</p>
<p>如果是任意别的谁，他大可以简单地把他扔在一边，报告他的不当举动，断绝任何事态进一步发展的可能性。</p>
<p>但Kirk身上的某些东西在他腹中燃起一团陌生的火焰。</p>
<p>“我以前也为你拿职业生涯冒过险，”Kirk轻声说，现在他的嘴唇离他的耳廓只有不过几厘米。他的手来到Spock的手之下，柔和地轻轻摩挲，“这次又有什么不一样？”</p>
<p>“这......是......不合礼仪的举动......”Spock喘息着，他瓦肯的一部分绝望地试图以逻辑驾驭他人类的一半。他能感到男人的短指甲刮过他掌心的沟壑，本能地，他蜷起手指不让他离开。他能感到Kirk的呼吸拂过他的耳朵，下到脖子。他的耳朵几乎和他的手一样敏感，还可能更甚，考虑到它们日常中被接触的机会较少同时也不需要集中太多精神来防止它们给他带来意外的不便。他的脖颈和背后起了鸡皮疙瘩。他微微坐起一些，默默将头侧向一旁，形成一个微小的角度，像是不情愿地邀请男人的唇靠近。“我不应该......不应该坐在你的位置上。如果你让一下，也许我们可以......可以理性地讨论这个问题......分析各种可行性。”</p>
<p>“要是我不想表现得理性呢？”Kirk说。他的手指翻转按住Spock的手掌，另一只来到他的后颈。“如果我想要表现得轻率任性，不顾后果怎么办？要是我已经等了太久，不能在现在退后？”</p>
<p>“我、我们应该在双方都能清晰思考的状态下讨论此事。”Spock再一次喘息，热流此刻在他体内逡巡的速度比之前快上许多，“也许我们可以......退一步估量......bath'paik ang'jmizn (Damn you, Captain.)。”</p>
<p>他的身体突然从椅子上弹起，因为Kirk的嘴唇擦过了他的耳廓。舌头突然不受大脑控制，瓦肯单词从他口中滑入舰长的耳中。</p>
<p>Kirk一颤。他不知道那些话什么意思，但Spock几乎呻吟着用母语说话的语调就能让已经被挑起情欲的他的舰长更加兴奋。<br/>
想要听到更多他的声音，Kirk在转而温和地亲吻他修长的脖子前捏了一下Spock的耳廓。</p>
<p>Spock突然猛地向后一撤，从Kirk的控制中逃开。“我......请别这样，舰长，我不是......嗯......”他抿紧双唇不让自己说出什么会让他后悔的话，“我并不是非常喜欢我不能理性思考的状态，而你正使任何正确估量目前事态发展的可能性减少。你正主动发起进展，说明你兴趣于此，所以也许我们应该试图重新考虑我们的选择......在我们......”</p>
<p>他在Kirk的指尖再次擦过他已经开始刺痛的手时停顿一下。“在我们......做出可能后悔的事......之前......”他尽力不让自己窒息，眼皮沉重地要遮盖上因情欲模糊的眼球。</p>
<p>“我不会后悔的，Spock。两年来我一直想要，现在后悔已经太晚了。”他从Spock颈侧移开，四目相对，“我相信你也是这样，Spock。我们都知道你比我强壮得多，如果你不想要，早就可以把我推开。但你没有，因为你也想要，对吗？”<br/>
他的语调在最后两个字时微微动摇了。他开始怀疑也许他错了，也许Spock真的想要他，但也许他只是错读了那些迹象。他停下抚摸Spock的手，却没有移开。Spock本可以把他扔到一边去，但他没有。也许那是因为他是舰长，而Spock怕伤害或是激怒他？这念头让Kirk一阵恶心。如果Spock只是因为他舰长的地位而允许他继续的话，那这不是他想要的。</p>
<p>“不是的，我——”Spock突然说，在Kirk将要撤开时转动手掌，手指轻轻地环住Kirk的手腕，“我……”</p>
<p>他生命中的第一次，他完全不知道该说什么好。他不知道怎么清楚地表达他想说的，可他绝对不会像什么饥渴的动物一样脱口而出。</p>
<p>“我……对这种场合并不……熟悉。我做过研究，当然了，关于内啡肽对人类头脑的影响，比如你现在正经历的这种，使你经历勃起的状态。然而，我本人从未……”他停下来吞咽，尽管他的嘴发干，“我从未在另一生物的陪同下经历过此种勃起的状态，不管是人类、瓦肯人或是任何其他种族。我很少……像你刚刚意外见到的那样，舒缓自己的性欲。对瓦肯人来说，性行为是格外私人的事物。我在精神上……并没为在工作场所做如此……粗俗的事情做好准备……尽管如果我必须要做出选择，我会说我……我……的确……想要。”他的双眼满含情欲和羞耻相似的情绪，注视着Kirk的下颌，不愿意上移去看那些让他疯狂多年的金色瞳孔。</p>
<p>Kirk微笑着倾身捕获Spock的嘴唇，迅速地吻了一下。</p>
<p>“我个人认为舰桥是个绝佳的地点。又禁忌又性感。在这里、我的椅子里发现你是个愉悦的惊喜。”他顿一下，瞧着Spock和舰长椅仿佛在一同估量他们，“绝对要在我的椅子里。我喜欢这样。"</p>
<p>Spock似乎没听到Kirk说的话，而是专注于他唇上刺麻的感觉。举起一只手，他惊讶地用指尖轻按嘴唇，手微微颤抖，他的双颊染上翡翠色。</p>
<p>镇定，Spock。他提醒自己。唇上的一吻对人类来说还不如一个手势对瓦肯人来的亲密。我确定他不是那个意思……</p>
<p>他清清喉咙，看向Kirk的双眼，下一秒因为水汽氤氲(yīn yūn)的琥珀直直望向他而不得不移开视线，“如果我们做出这样不适当的行为——无疑是你目前正在想象的，你不能再在舰桥上集中注意力的可能性会上升48%，转而回想起你在舰桥上摧垮我的记忆。”</p>
<p>他立刻后悔了选用的措辞，但决定不去改正。</p>
<p>Kirk的笑有了些掠食的意味。他再一次亲吻Spock，这一次更加凶猛。他将瓦肯人推向椅子的靠背，本来仍在Spock后颈的手向上扯住他的黑色短发。</p>
<p>“现在我们可一定得待在这儿了。”他咆哮着说，“我不能错过创造美好回忆的机会。”</p>
<p>Spock在他的舰长身下弓起身，贴着他的嘴唇呻吟、轻轻扭动身体。Kirk计划将要对他做的事既让他觉得无比肮脏却又可笑地引起他的情欲。“舰长，我们不能——”他再度试图抗议，在男人的嘴唇接触他的耳朵时喘息，“舰桥是在视频监控下的。我不能在这里做出像这样的事情。如果舰队看到视频，你无疑会被惩罚，我也是。你不会希望像那样的事发生，对吗？”</p>
<p>他只能用这点拖延。</p>
<p>他从没和另一个人在一起过，这个想法让他感到恐惧。他知道在这样的情况下，他的理智将会变得多么空白，而被本能完全控制、无法清晰地思考的想法是绝对骇人的。</p>
<p>“电脑！”Kirk高声说，眼睛仍然死死盯着Spock，“抹去舰桥过去十五分钟所有的视频和音频输入，然后停止现在的所有录像，直到我命令它恢复。好了Spock，现在没什么好担心的了。还有我要声明，我的名字是Jim。”</p>
<p>“完成。”电脑说，接着归于寂静。</p>
<p>Spock感到一滴汗水从它的发迹出发，流经脖子，消失在他衬衫的领子下，“舰长，我——”</p>
<p>“叫我Jim。”Kirk强调道，一直膝盖抵入Spock双腿间。</p>
<p>“我……我无法……啊……”他转向一侧，在那双眼睛那样注视着他的时候无法直视它们。翡翠色的绿晕现在扩散到他的脖颈和耳朵，带上了一点玉的阴影。他心里一个声音虽然不安，却也为将要发生的事暗暗兴奋。他必须要服从他的舰长，在花了无数个晚上想象这样的场景之后，没有任何方法能让他推开他。但他发现想象比真正遇到这些情况来得简单得多。在他的想象中，他是有对自己全部的控制权的。而现在，他的头脑正渐渐被欲念笼罩，清晰地思考变得越来越困难。</p>
<p>“你无法什么，Spock？”Kirk问。他轻轻沿着Spock的下颌亲吻，玩味地轻啮他的耳朵，爱死了这个动作让Spock喘息的反应。他知道他已经赢了，Spock总会投降的，但看他理性挣扎的过程仍然挺可爱的。如果他不纠结的话就不是Spock了。</p>
<p>他也知道Spock有多想要他。清晰无比。正是那种欲求，与他自己的欲求如此契合，让他燃烧。</p>
<p>说到燃烧……</p>
<p>“这儿有点热了，你说呢？”他问，向后微微靠去脱下衬衫。把自己的衣物扔在地上，他抓住Spock蓝色制服的下摆，仿佛寻求脱下它的准许一般、对上他的眼睛。</p>
<p>Spock的视线落在Kirk的身体上，将他经常看见的景象收入眼底。但不知怎么的，这一次，他的身体看上去不同。</p>
<p>也许是因为没有血迹和污渍玷污他光滑的胸膛和腹部，也许是因为他们处境的气氛。</p>
<p>也许是因为Spock是现在唯一看着他的身体的人。</p>
<p>但Kirk裸露的躯干给他带来的反应是与平常截然不同的。他握紧双拳，抑制自己抬起双手流连于面前的诱人身体。</p>
<p>“我在目前的温度下十分舒适。”Spock低声道，突然对自己瘦长柔韧的身材有些难为情。不要说他的身体不像Kirk那样光滑，而是覆盖着Kirk似乎完全没有的黑短毛发。</p>
<p>“我想也是，你是个瓦肯人嘛。”Kirk这样说，暂时放弃了。他双手落到Spock细瘦的腰侧，将他向前再一次拉进一个吻，同时略将膝盖向前移，抵在Spock紧绷的规章黑长裤的隆起部分。</p>
<p>Spock向上弹起，全身发热，Kirk几乎以为仅仅是触碰他就会烧伤他。他的指节泛白，手指紧紧抓着椅子扶手的边缘，停留在那里——至少在现在。他会反抗到他身体中最后一点理性的碎片被情欲占领。</p>
<p>他惊骇于他的身体与头脑失去联系的速度。腰胯在他腹股沟被施加的压力下摇动。身体的热度让他很难思考……</p>
<p>“你都出汗了，Spock。”Kirk低语，“确定不把上衣脱了？”</p>
<p>“我……我确定……”Spock喘息着，尽力让头脑和臀都在控制之中。如果留着上衣意味着在此般情况下留住一些控制力，那么去他妈的他永远都不要把它脱下来了。在他的头脑缓缓被性欲控制的同时，他必须要坚守一线理智。</p>
<p>Kirk耸肩，“这是你说的。”<br/>
他在顶着Spock阴茎的膝盖处略微施力，从下方的男人处得到一声尖锐的喘息。他一只手轻抚Spock柔软的发丝，大拇指肚偶尔划过他耳朵的曲线，另一只手向下抓住Spock的手腕，来到他的舰长柔润的唇边。</p>
<p>Spock的紧紧挤着身后的的椅子，脚趾在靴子里蜷起，臀部轻轻向抵在他胯部的膝盖磨蹭。他咬紧牙关，在尽可能长的时间内避免发出声音。偶尔他炽热的呼气会擦过Kirk的脖子，但他能在最后一刻克制住叹息。</p>
<p>在翻转Spock的手之前，Kirk吻了一下他的手背，接着轻啄每一根手指的指尖。他来到掌心，用唇舌追逐每一条纹路，一直知道这能让那个瓦肯人变得多狂热。他能从他紧贴着他的方式、从他腰胯抵着他膝盖移动的方式、从他紧闭的双眼知道，不管他说或者没说什么，Spock和他一样享受这个。</p>
<p>“Ang'jmizn… (Captain...)”Spock嘶声道，因为紧闭双眼太久，微小的泪滴在他眼角闪烁。双眉紧紧地在前额拧起，血液稳定地从他的大脑流向胯部，让他几乎不可能形成理性的想法，“我……我不能……求、求你，我不能……”</p>
<p>勃起和恐惧一同升起。</p>
<p>如果他在身体不受理性思维控制时做出让他后悔的事怎么办？</p>
<p>叹息着KIrk放开他的手，转而来到Spock的下颌，微微抬起他的头，好直视他。<br/>
“不能什么，Spock？你在害怕什么？”</p>
<p>“我……我从未完全失去对自己的控制。”Spock喃喃，低头看着Kirk的唇。他只是单纯地无法看进那双金色眼睛，“而那正是如今的情形所预示的结果。失去控制使我恐惧……被性欲而非理性思维推动。人们就是那样鲁莽地做出他们会后悔的决定。”</p>
<p>“好吧。”Kirk站起身，膝盖从椅子上撤下，双臂交叠在胸前，突然觉得特别冷，“好吧。所以……你觉得你会后悔？你觉得这是个错误？”</p>
<p>“我并不是这个意思。”Spock说，感到不是一点点的混乱，“但这正是我想说的。当我无法清晰地思考，我说出的话与我的原意并不相同。我不能选用正确的词汇。并不是特指目前的情况……我只是适度地对我现在正开始经历的荷尔蒙水平变化与人类做出之后令他们失望的抉择时的情形下相同而感到恐惧。我从未与被另一生物激起情欲到这个地步，因此我从未掌握能避免在此等情况下做出不当决定的技巧。现在我正面临着这样一个抉择。”Spock担心他羞辱了他的舰长，他觉得当下还是暂时闭嘴比较好。</p>
<p>“我激起了你的情欲，这是你想说的对吧？”Kirk小心地问，“比其他人都更能？”</p>
<p>重重吞咽，Spock尽他所能谨慎地选择用词，“这样叙述是真实的，然而那不是我所想要表达的。你是唯一能激起我情欲的人。私人场合……除外……我没有经历过这样的欲念。因此我未曾有过在这样的情况下试图保持头脑清醒以做出谨慎选择的经验。我的调查是……不充分的。”</p>
<p>Kirk微笑着回到之前的位置，膝盖在座位上离Spock的勃起不过几厘米。一只手落在Spock肩上，将他向后推去，让他无处可看只有在Kirk的脸和他的胯间之间选择。<br/>
“那我想你是时候该有点经验了，不是吗？”</p>
<p>觉得不做出选择比较好，Spock转而阖上双眼，缓缓通过鼻子呼吸。“我……想……那有道理。”他说，“尽管……我的行动和精神完全脱离理性思维仍然使我……胆怯。”</p>
<p>“万事开头难，要是不去试你就永远经历不了。”Kirk说，轻柔爱抚着Spock后颈上的短发，“给我次机会，我保证要是你不喜欢或者真的不想继续，我会停下。我永远不会强迫你做任何事的。我在意你，Spock，我希望我们两个都能享受这个。这可能是我们最后的机会了。”</p>
<p>“五年任务即将要结束……”Spock喃喃地同意道，“我……我会尽力……请……对我有些耐心，舰长。”</p>
<p>Kirk点头，“当然。”他慢慢弯下腰，嘴唇印上Spock的，花时间体会Spock双唇的柔软，向他保证他不会强求超出Spock想给予范围外的。</p>
<p>这一次，Spock打算给些回应。他稍微抬起下颌，在他们相接的唇间加上一点力道。他看上去有些犹疑，但他的手指再一次偷偷爬上Kirk的，温和地摩挲他的手背，像是哄诱他继续他之前在那里所做的事。</p>
<p>吻断开了，Kirk要喘口气。他抓住Spock的手，再一次来到嘴边，如同他亲吻Spock的唇一般温柔地吻着手掌。</p>
<p>Spock向后仰起头，试图放松。在口干舌燥的情况下尽可能重地吞咽。一个战栗在他全身荡起涟漪，每一寸皮肤都随之鼓起鸡皮疙瘩，从脖子到手腕到脚尖。</p>
<p>“我想要……除下衬衫。”他轻声说，在双颊上的铜绿色渐渐明亮的同时保持视线低垂。</p>
<p>“当然。”他的舰长说道，松开双手向后退去，好让他脱下那一片衣物。</p>
<p>又一次吞咽，Spock向后抓住自己蓝色上衣的领子，为了不让它翻转，从头上拉过。他里面仍然穿着那件紧到下流的黑色短袖，紧到显露出他身上每一处沟壑，仿佛第二层皮肤。他的锁骨现在更为可见，肩部和手臂的线条也是，还有他手臂上黑色的毛发和让它们直立起来的鸡皮疙瘩。完美的头发在脱衣的过程中稍稍被弄乱了一点，他接着小心精准地把脱下的衬衫扔向自己的科学台。</p>
<p>Kirk试图吞咽，却发现他的喉咙不受控制地紧。他一直以来都爱Spock穿那件黑短袖的样子，但今天那似乎对他有特别强的效果。检视Spock纤瘦的身形的每一条轮廓令他几乎垂涎。</p>
<p>Kirk试图吞咽，却发现他的喉咙不受控制地紧。他一直以来都爱Spock穿那件黑短袖的样子，但今天那似乎对他有特别强的效果。检视Spock纤瘦的身形的每一条轮廓令他几乎垂涎。</p>
<p>“行。”Kirk终于找回了自己的声音。“你穿着它看上去很不错。”他双手置于Spock的肩上，然后沿着手臂肌肉的线条渐渐下滑，却不触碰他的手。他在手腕处停下抓住，在他低头啃咬在紧绷的黑色T恤下凸显的锁骨时，不让瓦肯人移动。</p>
<p>Spock再度向后仰起头，试图不让自己的头脑在刹那间内变浑浊。双拳紧握、臀部向前抵住年轻些男人的膝部，他泄出一声尖锐的喘息。他的皮肤重新开始灼烧，仿佛人类浑身被晒伤的温度。他阖上眼，比起银色的天花板更加享受黑暗的视野——那总是令他想起他正身处工作场所。</p>
<p>Kirk沿着他锁骨的凸起将舌头伸进他喉咙下端的凹槽，然后是下颌的转角。</p>
<p>从未感受过此般亲密的触碰，Spock的身体立刻对甜蜜的动作起了反应。战栗划过全身，又挑起新的一些鸡皮疙瘩。“舰、舰长……”他嘶声说，腰臀又向前推挤，只是微微失去控制。</p>
<p>Kirk退后，皱起眉头自上而下俯视他，却仍不肯松开Spock的手腕。“叫我Jim，不是舰长，不是现在。现在，你才是坐在舰长椅上的那个。”他偷偷坏笑着补充道。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉。”Spock喘息道，头向左偏去，邀请般露出脖颈，“习惯难改。”</p>
<p>“好吧。”Kirk说，再一次弯下身去亲吻Spock的脖子。他找到完美的一点用力咬下，堪堪在他领口上方留下深绿色印迹。他停留在那一处，舔吸数次直到满意于在瓦肯人柔软的皮肤上留下适宜的记号。</p>
<p>Spock喘息，在牙齿刺入皮肉时轻柔地呻吟，头更加偏向一侧，留给Kirk更多空间进行他的侍弄。</p>
<p>“你将……留下一个持续可见的记号。”他低声说，“如果人们问起其来源，我该如何回答？”</p>
<p>“你想说什么就告诉他们什么，我没有什么要隐藏的。”Kirk说着又在Spock耳朵下方留下另一个淡一些的印子。<br/>
他松开了Spock的手腕，双手摸索到Spock的上衣下摆，滑进轻薄的面料下，迫不及待要感受到其下温暖的肌体。</p>
<p>Spock在触碰下弹起，呻吟，Kirk冰凉的手挑起一片鸡皮疙瘩。“舰长与其任何一位船员发生关系都是触犯条例的。”他抽气，又向上方挺起，接近另一个人的触碰，“仅仅是坐在这把椅子里允许你……嗯……就已经打破规章……”</p>
<p>“两周之后我就不再是你的舰长了。”Kirk提醒，“除非你选择和我一起留在企业号上，不过我们可以之后再讨论。”</p>
<p>他移动着，直到双膝着地跪在Spock身前，亲吻Spock腹部的肌理时向上推开碍事的上衣。</p>
<p>“那并不能改变我正在违反规定的事实。”Spock喘息着喃喃，不断升温的身体背叛他的言语。他允许自己在Kirk在他腹部留下一串亲吻时再度向后仰起头，“你也许熟悉于这种活动，但我并不常这样做......我不能......嗯......”</p>
<p>“你想停下么？来吧Spock，有点反抗精神。这对你有好处，不会惹上麻烦的。”Kirk向他保证道。上衣在他沿着Spock肢体的线条上移过程中几乎被脱掉。他现在停下，含住Spock的一个乳头，舌头在敏感的突起周围打着转，希望能引起他的大副更实质性的反应。</p>
<p>Spock向上弹起得如此突然，以致于Kirk来不及抽身，牙齿不小心刺进他的皮肤。“我...我不是一个反抗者。”Spock简截了当地说道，但同时又在Kirk的膝盖上向下微微转圈摩擦着，肿大的突起在厚实黑色布料下略略抽动。Kirk假笑，没有回答，转而在Spock的乳尖上咬下，令他喘息。没了耐心，他绝望地想要感到Spock的手触碰他的身体。他撤回Spock两腿间的膝盖，以手代替，隔着裤子揉捏着另一个人的勃起。</p>
<p>Spock开始觉得轻微的晕眩，几乎要恐慌，之后意识到不过是他大脑中的血液流向阴茎，让其在Kirk粗鲁的爱抚下胀得更大。“嗯哼......”他呻吟，咬紧牙关把声音扼杀在喉咙里，他的胯部向上摆动迎合Kirk的触摸。Kirk在将唇移向另一个乳头的同时在手上加了些力度，摩擦的频率也更快。</p>
<p>“啊……”Spock呻吟，臀部再一次向上顶。在他束缚下的阴茎尤为剧烈地抽动时退缩了一下。他对自己自控能力的突然消退有些惊讶。手来到Kirk脑后的发间纠缠，他立刻逸出一声深沉有力的呜咽声，是Kirk从未从瓦肯人口中听过的热情声响。</p>
<p>他曾不止一次想过拂过那些发丝。他的头发看上去总是那么柔软温暖，像是阳光纺成的可爱金棕色。而现在他的指尖被蜜色的发绺爱抚着，面前人的头颅摆动着，锐利的男性气息包围着他。</p>
<p>Kirk阖上双眼，双手暂时停下一秒，好全心感受Spock的手指轻扯他厚实金发的触感。下一瞬间他收回注意力，利用Spock分心的机会开始脱下他紧绷的黑色裤子。</p>
<p>Spock在他正被脱下衣物的认知下惊讶地摇动了一下，夹紧膝盖不让织物滑到那之下。在舰桥上完全赤身裸体的想法有它不吸引他的理由。他黑色的内裤现在暴露着，两腿之间有明显的凸起。</p>
<p>Kirk叹气垂下头：“Spock，我们不可能在你穿着裤子的情况下做的。我知道它正变得越来越紧，我的也一样。”</p>
<p>Spock用力吞咽，闭上眼。“我了解。”他轻声说，“除了卫生清洁的活动下，我通常不允许自己完全赤裸。让人感到……脆弱。”</p>
<p>“那么你可以留着这件黑T恤。”Kirk让步，“求你，Spock。我想要看到你，触碰你。求你，允许我。”</p>
<p>Spock没有用文字回答，而是打开双膝，让Kirk把紧绷的织物从他的靴子上方剥下扔到一边。Spock觉得自己这样只穿着内裤和靴子，上衣推到胸膛上方的样子有点傻。但从他舰长的神情他能看出他喜欢他的摸样——还有涨绿的皮肤和凌乱的头发——所以他没动作。</p>
<p>Kirk拉下Spock的鞋子，也扔到一边。然后他弯下身重新吻上Spock的胸膛、舌头伸入他的肚脐，继续向下直到四角裤的边缘。越过之后，他开始亲吻瓦肯人大腿内侧。</p>
<p>后背紧紧挤着椅背，Spock沉重地呻吟着向上转动胯部，手指再一次缠绕Kirk浓密短发。“嗯……哈……”Spock呻吟着，勃起随着敏感的大腿内侧每一次拧咬亲吻更硬一分。</p>
<p>“你很敏感，不是吗？”Kirk调笑道，又在Spock右腿上留下一个小印迹。</p>
<p>“你的调戏是不必要的。”Spock咕哝着说，在又一次故意的咬噬下挺起身体，“我先前已经知会你我从未……嗯……与其他人员有过亲密关系。因此应该使你相信我，事实上，比数次参与性活动的人更敏感。”</p>
<p>“没错。”Kirk笑了。他又在Spock的大腿上轻捏一下，接着把注意力转向他内裤下明显的隆起。他的嘴唇印在束缚住的勃起之上的薄面料上。</p>
<p>“Bath'paik…（Damn…该死……）”Spock喃喃说，“噢，bath'paik…”</p>
<p>敏感器官上的湿热让他一阵晕眩，他从来没有过这样的感受。血液在腹中沸腾，他的阴茎在Kirk丰满嘴唇的戏弄下胀得更大。他的手指在男人的发间微微攥紧，在他脑后轻轻一推迫使他向前，一阵抽痛流过他跳动的阴茎。</p>
<p>Kirk抬起头，开始拉下那片扰人的衣物，尽可能地放慢动作。他想要拖延，让这一刻延续。他等待了这么久，就为这一刻的答案泄露。</p>
<p>而它就在那儿。Spock坚硬的阴茎，在他面前裸露着、勃起着。和他幻想中的一样绿，却比那还要大。</p>
<p>Spock收回抓着Kirk头发的手指重新抓住椅子扶手，他的双肩耸起到耳朵，后背紧紧贴着椅背，臀部却向前顶。他的面颊和脖颈涨绿，颜色赶上他的老二。每一次呼吸都又短又浅，随着每一次不稳定的吸气，他的阴茎上下跳动，脚趾在冰凉的钢铁地板上蜷起。他突然把视线转向身边的舱壁，除了一件拉过乳头的黑T恤外几乎全裸的身体在Kirk徘徊的注视下感到有点难为情。</p>
<p>Kirk俯下身、再一次地，充满爱慕地嘴唇贴上Spock阴茎的顶端。他花了几秒钟爱抚那里，然后沿着长度一路亲到底部，再由下侧回到顶部。振奋的器官放出令人震惊的热量，Kirk有一秒想着在他把它含进嘴里时会不会烫伤。</p>
<p>决定那也值得，Kirk含住顶端，缓缓地开始吞下整个长度，一点一点，让他们两个都有时间适应这感觉。</p>
<p>Spock低声呻吟着向上抬起胯部，一阵陌生的热流刺穿他的身体留下完全失控的他。他迷迷糊糊地意识到他刺入Kirk嘴里的动作略微超出了他所能承受的，但在无可比拟的愉悦下他发现自己并不那么在乎。舰长在Spock挺进他嘴里时噎了一下，很快调整过来，放松喉咙尽可能地吞下Spock。他双手拂上Spock大腿，用拇指轻轻按摩着，在他开始沿着长度上下移动时作为杠杆支点。</p>
<p>“Guv-tvi-rivak!（Sexual intercourse/fornication。可译为性交/通奸，我觉得这里理解为F**k就可以了。）”Spock嘶声说道，身体突然弯下，胸膛贴近大腿。他的手指又一次没入Kirk的头发，不让自己在他上方崩溃。他的胯部向上顶，热流旋转于体内，Kirk的牙齿刮擦过他抽动器官的下侧。</p>
<p>Kirk的头继续上下移动，节奏快而稳定。Spock阴茎的顶端击打着他的咽喉，让他呜咽，他用一声呻吟伪装起来。闭上眼，他让自己口腔和喉间的振动取悦Spock敏感的器官。</p>
<p>“我……我不能……”Spock低吼，在向前顶的时候后背击打椅背。狂喜从他的核心撼动着他，像打桩机一次次重击他。极乐顺着每一次心跳流过血管，“舰、舰长……啊……J-Jim，我不能……你……额啊……”</p>
<p>他甚至没注意到自己已经越界，从令大脑盲目的狂喜到了无法形成连贯思维的程度。他已经走得太远。然而，他的直觉告诉他去提醒身下人他即将高潮。Kirk抬起头，对上Spock的视线，眨眨眼让他知道他明白了，然后继续回到面前的活动，更努力地把Spock推到界限的边缘。</p>
<p>“不、不，你不明白，我—”Spock呻吟着，胯部再一次向上顶，“你……不明白……的……性质……哼嗯……”</p>
<p>他挫败于在一波波袭来的愉悦下无法形成连贯的句子的自己，喉咙在每一个单词下收紧，“Jim，我不能……你不会……嗯……Guv-tvi-rivak（F**k! 操！）!”</p>
<p>高潮像一阵旋风狠狠地撕扯他的身体，从他的器官冲进Kirk嘴里。他虚弱地推男人的前额，试图推开他，但已经太迟。</p>
<p>Kirk首先注意到的是Spock的精液和他所想的非常不同。并不是说他吸过很多老二，但对一个他这样年纪的男人来说精液是怎样的是常识。当然了，Spock不是人类，但他没想到有那么不同。</p>
<p>可以说有三倍那么稠，更像是白胶（Elmer’s glue）。泛着浑浊的深绿色，并不像是人类典型的清澈白色液体。Kirk不是特别熟悉人类精液的味道，但从那些一次两次向他描述过的女人听来的让他至少有个概念。而Spock的体液一点不像他想象的酸涩麝香味液体。它是浓烈的苦涩，更像是上好红酒，略微有点酸，刺激着他的舌头。如此浓烈以至于给Kirk的身体送去一阵战栗。</p>
<p>当然，他最后注意到的是那惊人的量。就像停不下来似的。那味道变得太过强烈，他不得不后撤，但那没让瓦肯人停下来。精液继续从他抽动的阴茎溅出，留在Kirk的下巴上、脖子上、锁骨上，遮盖住他的一只眼睛，甚至有些留在了他的头发里。瓦肯人高潮的量如此令人震惊，而他自己还被极乐的滋味控制着不能自已，甚至没法抬起头。他双眼紧闭，双唇微启，好让低沉模糊的呻吟声流出。他的胯部向上画着圈，高潮终于减退消散，留下Kirk一脸浓重滚烫的液体。舰长发现他自己几乎要溺死在那气味重，浓烈、甜蜜、酸涩，窒息于其中男性气息。</p>
<p>“哇哦……”Kirk说着，尽量多地从脸上擦去一部分，吞下嘴里的，“那可不是……在我意料之中的。”</p>
<p>“我试图警告你的……”Spock喘息着，胸膛随着沉重的呼吸起伏，“传统地……瓦肯人七年交配一次……因此为了保证受孕，精液的性质是不同的。”</p>
<p>“有道理。”Kirk说。他从地上捡起上衣，尽可能地把自己擦干净，然后再去亲吻Spock，狠狠地吻在唇上。“你想就此停下吗？”他问，不想一次逼得Spock太紧。</p>
<p>Spock哼哼着轻轻推着Kirk的肩把他推开，用手背擦着嘴。“想想你的嘴刚碰过什么地方。”他干巴巴地责备道。现在他能从自己的舌头上尝到他的味道了，而他并不让他感到特别享受。他太过关注通过Kirk的嘴间接亲吻自己的阴茎的不悦体验，完全错过了提给他的问题。</p>
<p>“抱歉。所以你想就停在这里吗？我们可以以后再继续什么的。”Kirk紧张地说。他不想给Spock后退的机会，知道他可能再也没法让他回心转意了，但他还是得给他一个选择。他不能强迫他继续。</p>
<p>“嗯。”是Spock唯一的回应。他的脸颊仍然涨着绿，他缓缓放下手落在扶手上。保持着头偏向一侧、双目聚焦在地板上的姿势。对他的自尊来说，承认他想要是太多了，但他没有胆小到会在送到他面前的机会前逃开。他努力地吞咽，成功地把视线从地板上移开，转到刚好注视着Kirk两腿间明显隆起的角度。试图给出一个坚定的答案，他抬起脚，用刚好能从对方那儿得到一声呻吟的力度按压膨胀的地方。</p>
<p>“我就当你想继续了。”Kirk说，眼中有燃烧的火焰。他抓着Spock的手把他从椅子里拉起来，让他的身体转向另一侧，同时转动椅子好让Spock能弯腰抓着扶手。</p>
<p>“不是特别浪漫，但如果这么做的话对我们两个都容易些。”Kirk保证道。</p>
<p>“恰恰相反。”Spock喃喃地说，“你能意识到舒适是重要的，且花时间去为任何你认为你所引起的不适道歉的事实是让人喜爱的。”</p>
<p>他把手掌平摊在椅座上，重重地吞咽，“然而，我相信为了让双方感到舒适，某种润滑是必要的。”</p>
<p>你在说什么呢，Spock？这是不自然的。男性生殖器进入肛门不应该让你感到性兴奋，而应该是恶心。你变成什么样子了？</p>
<p>“你八成是对的。”Kirk说着，试图想起附近有没有什么能用作润滑的，“你没带下来什么东西吧？在你要……”</p>
<p>“你在暗示我事先预知我打破星联规定的行为，”Spock转头越过肩膀看着他，声音性感、毫无起伏，“考虑到在你和船员离开舰船的时候我仍在舰桥上。”</p>
<p>“我们离开了半个多小时而你看起来进展不大——”Kirk摇了摇头，“噢别在意。我会去找点什么。留在这儿。”</p>
<p>Spock看着Kirk勃起抵着裤子冲向高速电梯的样子不禁轻轻笑起来。“我推荐橄榄油。”他在门打开时说道，“你可以从复制机处获取一瓶。”</p>
<p>门关上了，留给Spock不是一点点的脆弱感、几乎全裸地在舰桥上。他考虑过摆出具有性吸引的姿势等待Kirk回转，知道那会尤其取悦年轻些的那个人。权衡其好处和对个人的羞辱感，他放弃了这个想法。然而将弊处与将会显现在Kirk帅气的面庞上的表情权衡，他又一次考虑起来。</p>
<p>当Kirk终于回来，为自己蹑手蹑脚游荡过空无一人的舰上走廊感到不是一点点的傻气，他见到他从未料到的一幕。</p>
<p>他想过Spock八成会耐心地等在舰长椅里，也许他会整理整理头发（刘海吗233），或是把上衣重新拉好。</p>
<p>他错了。</p>
<p>他正半坐在舰长椅上，向后靠去直到后背抵上椅背，使他的躯体以较大的角度倾斜着。他的双脚稳稳地落在地板上，一只手握着自己的阴茎，运动着让其回归到硬着的状态；另一只滑进拉起的紧绷黑T恤边缘下，露出大部分他精瘦的腹部。</p>
<p>“哇哦。”Kirk说，终于能够组织好他的大脑，“那真是……哇哦。”他只用两大步缩短他和Spock之间的距离，抓着他的臀部向前拉，让他们的唇撞击在一起再一次开始一个热情的吻。<br/>
“我拿到油了。”分开时他说。</p>
<p>决定之后再斥责Kirk再一次在他之前说过的行为后亲吻他，Spock只是简单地在他的唇间轻声回应，缓缓点头。</p>
<p>他用了刚才最后的十分钟为他即将和Kirk性交的事实做心理准备。和日常生活没什么区别，真的，他永远乐于从那个人处接下指令。他从不猜疑他，他从不反抗他。这不过是到了新的一个层次，允许他向他做出这样私人亲密的举动。他慢慢点头，从椅子里起身。“你想要……想要怎样与我性交？”他轻声说，在文字不愿从喉间脱出时吞咽。</p>
<p>Kirk想了一下，耸肩，“我不知道。我以前也没和男人干过这事儿。至少，没在没有酒精影响下意图明确地做过。我希望我们俩都能尽可能地舒服。我不想伤害（hurt）你，但我知道这应该有点痛（hurt）……”他停下，“我又闲扯了，抱歉，有点紧张。”</p>
<p>“在马上将要进行性活动之前有不安的情绪是普遍的，”Spock说，“如果是与某一生物第一次进行此项活动的话。至少，我的研究是这样显示的。我认为其结果是正确的，因为我也正经历和你最可能正在感受到相同的不安和疑虑。让我们回到之前的体位，至少作为开始。”</p>
<p>他转动座椅好到达他能够俯身进去的角度，小心翼翼地抓住扶手，他避免碰到任何按键。他又向前倾了一些，试图邀请Kirk触碰他。半裸着，没有另一人的触碰他感到十分寒冷。</p>
<p>Kirk欣赏地注视着他面前的展示。Spock看上去如此性感、如此美丽、彻头彻尾的完美，他无法移开他的手。没有一秒钟迟疑他在掌心倒了些油，润滑手指。他倾身在Spock上方亲吻他的肩膀，以在探入一根手指时令他分心。</p>
<p>Spock的面庞与耳朵紧张起来，他泄出一声哽咽的喘息，试图适应陌生的感受。他皮肤上的绿晕颜色加深，点缀他的双颊和脖颈，从现在这个角度看去Kirk能看到瓦肯人臀部的青翠绿色也变深了。</p>
<p>“Jim。”他嘶声说，言语浮在最柔软的吐息间，在舌尖上尝起来是甜的。</p>
<p>“嘘，放松Spock。放松的话就不会那么痛。”Kirk轻语，吻上Spock的肩、他的脖子、他的耳朵，一切他所能触及的能帮助瓦肯人平静下来且放松他紧张肌肉的地方。</p>
<p>“你无需重复告知我。”Spock说，在深深吸进一口气，努力放松肌肉时试图讽刺，“对我有些耐心。对我来说这是全新的概念……我很难才放空足够的精神去经历它。”</p>
<p>“对我来说也是全新的。”Kirk提醒道。他等待着直到Spock足够放松能让他伸进一根手指。他停留在那里一会儿，让Spock适应那感受，接着缓缓抽出直到几乎全部脱离，再重新刺入。</p>
<p>“你曾经有过性行为。”Spock有点抱怨地说道，在椅子的木质硬扶手上双拳紧握，“显而易见。除了你必须经过接受你将要与一位男性交媾的思想过程，身体上并不是十分不同。生理上不同，准确地说，但不是身体上。（意思是说与男性做虽然在生理结构上不同，但还是性交，和Spock要在精神上接受性交的行为是不同的。）”</p>
<p>啊，不愧是Spock。就算有个男人的手指在他身体里，他还是要理性地往外吐逻辑啊。</p>
<p>“但当你在意那个人时是不同的，不论男女，”Kirk低声含糊地说，“你的做法会不同，你的感受不同。”</p>
<p>“你怎么知道？”Spock干巴巴地说，比起询问更像是结论。他尖声抽气，感到对触感更熟悉了一些，甚至轻轻地向后推挤臀部。最轻微的动作，然而对Kirk来说则是袭来的一大堆混乱的情感。</p>
<p>Spock喜欢这样。</p>
<p>好像Kirk就差这一点自信似的。</p>
<p>他一次又一次地抽出手指，每一次进入得更深、更快，希望Spock能在他加上另一只手指将他扩张得更开前适应这种摩擦。<br/>
“我从没和任何我像在意你一样在意的人在一起过。”Kirk承认道，他自己的声音也一样地干涩。</p>
<p>Spock不得以地轻声笑出来，但他的笑声被突然的一次尖利抽气打断了。他呼吸得太快以至于几乎开始呛到自己，同时他的身体以指数方式紧张起来，交叠得比之前更近，臀部向后顶弄着体内的手指。</p>
<p>“那里！”他粗声说，喉咙因为过于粗糙地喘息而酸痛，“Pekh guv-tvi-rivak ashiv-tor!（Excrement, to fornicate, repeat 直译重复肛交。请理解为让他再做一次。）”</p>
<p>狂喜刹那间密集地洗刷过他的身体，让他完全忘记他身处何处。他感受，再无其他，在他身体里律动着，迫使热流，喜悦的、刺痛的热流仿佛闪电一般刺穿他的身体。</p>
<p>Kirk又一次刺进手指，触及他刚刚拂过的神经丛。一次又一次，起码五次他触碰那个点，每一次Spock发出的粗粝喘息和呻吟鼓励他继续。然后他停下，知道现在愉悦对Spock已经足以让他再加一根手指而不会引起多大的疼痛。</p>
<p>Spock几乎没意识到Kirk加了一个指节，只是意识在多了一点点的扩张时，最细微的一阵刺痛掺杂进愉悦中，像是针尖刮擦玻璃，不管怎样他将其抛至脑后，低下头收紧肩膀，让他的肩胛从身后乳白和绿色的肌理中突出，好像试图挣脱束缚的翅膀。</p>
<p>不仅是人类生理学，他的研究也包括了瓦肯生理学。</p>
<p>他知道前列腺的存在。他知道每一只雄性哺乳动物都有一个。他知道它的作用是产生精液；他知道那对繁殖至关重要。他甚至知道俚语中那儿因为其高度集中的神经而能在同性性交中被用作取悦参与者的要素而被称为“P点”。</p>
<p>他没料到的是被触及的感觉是那样惊人。</p>
<p>尽管，当他考虑起原因时，逻辑是无懈可击的。瓦肯人比人类分泌更多的精液，前列腺也更大是合理的，因此导致其含有更多的数量的神经末梢。再加上其被利用的频率极低——七年只有一次，在他的例子中，更少——让其明显的更为敏感。一切事物，从洗衣机到刷碗布到电视机遥控器再到电灯泡，每一件小玩意都在多次使用后失去其效率，相同的结论可以用于人类身体在性活动中的敏感度。</p>
<p>随着Spock的肌肉在两根入侵的手指间合拢，它们移动得比单独一根要慢得多。Kirk小心地行动着，一点一点地加快速度，慢慢建立起节奏，偶尔分开两根手指让Spock更加放松。</p>
<p>然而，瓦肯人似乎对更年轻一方温柔的步调感到略微挫败，他发出一声暧昧、渴求的哀鸣，以抗议舰长的柔和触碰。他不可能让自己做到要求男人加快速度，但他可以给出提示。</p>
<p>Kirk翻个白眼，不过还是加快了速度，他的手现在回到了先前较快的速度。</p>
<p>“我只是想表现得体贴。”他戏谑地说。接着他又一次找到了那个点，两根手指粗鲁地戳刺着。</p>
<p>Spock突然意识到自己挣扎于第二次突然的高潮中。喜悦来得太紧凑，令他错过了它稳步的接近，只在它突然来临时才发现。浓稠的精液溅上他面前椅子的边缘和下方的地板。脸因为难为情涨绿，他叫出充满极乐的狂热呻吟，头向后甩去，手指互相纠缠绝望地想要不让愉悦掠夺他的身体。</p>
<p>“我想手指就到此为止了，你说呢？”Kirk傻笑着。他抽回手，匆忙地把内裤和制服裤一同褪下。他在手上又倒了些油，涂满自己坚硬的阴茎，确保它被完全覆盖，然后来到Spock身边。</p>
<p>“准备好了？”</p>
<p>Spock再度低下头，重新花了几秒钟为接下来他要做的事做心理准备——给他的身体最后一次在让一个男人的阴茎进入他的肛门这绝对令人恶心的事实下退缩的机会。</p>
<p>但他的身体不愿退缩。事实上，它似乎想要振作起来，向后推挤着柔软高热的阴茎头部，以即将进入他的姿势站立着。</p>
<p>Kirk微笑了。他抓住Spock的臀瓣，在缓缓推入紧缩的一圈肌肉时稳住他。停下来，低沉充满喜悦的呻吟从他的喉间脱出，滑过他的双唇。他又一次向前推，在不伤害到他的朋友的前提下尽可能地深入。接着他又停下了，弯下身子，前额抵在Spock的背上。他的呼吸现在是粗重的喘息，Spock身体紧密滚烫的热度对他来说几乎是太多了。</p>
<p>“我相信……我才应该在此种情况下感到困难的哪一方……”Spock轻声说，他高潮的热度仍然在血管里流动。当男人的性器进入他身体时他微微地摇晃，不是不带痛苦的，但是有相似程度的愉悦伴随着。和压迫感一同到来的感受徘徊在刺痛和喜乐之间。他低声呻吟，紧闭双眼试图放松肌肉，尽管高潮后的余韵仍然时时击中他。</p>
<p>“只是……天啊你太热了！我感觉我就要烧起来或者在你里面融化了。”Kirk喘着粗气说。他又深呼吸了几次，回归了常态。他重新向前推送胯部，把他坚硬阴茎的剩余部分插入年长者身体里。然后他撤回胯部，勃起滑出包裹着它的肌肉，只有顶端留在里面。他等了一下，再次推入，缓慢地、温柔地，需要时间适应在他大副身体里的美妙感觉。</p>
<p>Spock轻柔地低声咕哝，被填满的感觉控制了他，他的指甲刺进扶手。在Kirk慢慢退出前器官的头部抵上他的前列腺，他剧烈地颤抖起来。</p>
<p>臀部以独立的意识向后顶去，部分是因为抽出的感觉有些刺痛——激发他想要让他停留在里面更久的愿望；部分是因为这个男人在他里面的感觉如此陌生而绝妙……好吧，还需要更多的研究。</p>
<p>Kirk再一次向前推入，这一次用上了更多力气。然后退出，进入，退出，进入，出，入。一点一点地他建立起节奏，就和他用手指所做的一样。摆动臀部的速度逐渐增加，偶尔有呻吟逃出他的唇间。</p>
<p>“Jim……”Spock嘶声说，垂下头直到前额几乎碰到扶手，他的肩胛再一次在背后突出尖利的角度。他的声音、低沉和欲望纠缠着，粗糙得啥呀。又或许他是在保存气力，等待着愉悦登顶足以让他尖叫出声。</p>
<p>Spock也许不会尖叫。</p>
<p>不过Kirk能想象。</p>
<p>“Spock……”Kirk喘息着，调整臀部的角度，好让每一次突兀的戳刺都精准在Spock的前列腺上。</p>
<p>Spock深长地叹息，头向后甩，极乐飞驰过身体时他的指节在扶手上变成白色。他咬住嘴唇才能不让自己咒骂出声，在上方的人又一次猛撞他的前列腺时在他身下无力地惊跳。“Jim！”他呼喊，眼睛死死地闭上，咬紧牙关，决心不再叫得像个女人一样来羞辱自己。</p>
<p>Kirk不断地加快速度，髋部快要失去控制。他想要挺入得更快更猛但还是抑制住了，怕用上全力会伤到Spock。<br/>
他将Spock的一只手拉到唇边，反复亲吻手背上敏感的肌肤。他想要再度听到Spock的声音，想听他在他把他们带向高潮时喊出他的名字。</p>
<p>“Jim，我——”Spock倒吸一口气，他的前列腺正被粗暴地、不可思议地虐待着，“你似乎忘了我是——嗯啊！——我是瓦肯人。我向你保证，你不会伤到——”</p>
<p>但他被信息送至舰桥时突然的尖锐颤抖信号声打断了。</p>
<p>“轮机到舰桥，舰长。你在吗？”Scotty的声音从通话器中传出。</p>
<p>Spock的心在这个声音下一沉，手掌立刻覆住嘴巴，避免发出任何不适宜的噪音。“Jim。”他嘶声说，透过掌心的声音有些混沌，“停下。”</p>
<p>Kirk笑了，又把髋部向前挤压，“是的，Mr Scott，怎么了？”</p>
<p>Spock在Kirk的猛刺下猝然一动；突然间那比之前感觉更深也更硬了。他在手掌下咕哝，在不能的情况下想要发声的欲望变得格外强烈。</p>
<p>“我要下到星球表面一下，有个问题要问下Mr Kings，不过看样子他把通讯器留在船上了——这个太空小玩意儿——我得自己下去问他一下子，顺便把通讯器带给他。我能自己传送下去，就是跟你说一声。”</p>
<p>“Jim。”Spock又嘶嘶地说道，更轻了，在那臀部又向前顶时呻吟得稍微大声了点。他叹息着用手遮住嘴，轻轻地咬住掌心，只是又让体内的勃起胀大了几分。</p>
<p>“那是啥声音？”Scotty听见了压抑着的轻柔声响，问。</p>
<p>“没什么，我就是撞到手肘了。还在找那些表格呢。”他说着退出再次刺入，“谢谢你让我知道，你可以传送下去了。”</p>
<p>“没问题舰长，谢啦。Scotty out。”通讯一断，Spock立即把手拿开。一次特别重的插入、一声低沉的呻吟硬是从肺里被挤了出来。</p>
<p>“Jim，你有麻烦了。”作孽的器官重新捣入他里面时他叹息道，“啊……Jim……”</p>
<p>Kirk重新按着节奏，用全力捣入Spock的身体，不再想着克制。他想听到他哭喊，尖叫出他的名字，乞求更多。</p>
<p>“只有我们。”他咆哮着说，“整艘船上只有我们两个。”</p>
<p>Spock的手指紧紧收拢在椅子边缘，身体在较年轻的男人之下震动。他随着每一次深入的戳刺轻哼，汗从后颈流下，沿着下巴的曲线滴在座椅上。</p>
<p>他很确定在他舰长插入的深度和力度之下他的内脏都被捣成一团。他要紧牙齿不让自己发出太多声音，自尊不允许他这样做。</p>
<p>“别这样Spock，”Kirk调笑着，握住Spock的手尽可能色情地抚摩，“我想听到你的声音。”</p>
<p>“那会是……有辱人格的……”Spock不悦地说，呼吸是破碎的呜咽，“哼啊。”</p>
<p>尽管这样说，他发现他正顺着刺入的节奏向后推挤臀部，迎合强烈的猛击，发出拍打的噪音。</p>
<p>“不……”Kirk反对。他慢了下来，专注于深度与力度而不是速度，用它们为每一个字做标点，确认Spock理解全部的信息，“那会是撩人的。”</p>
<p>“嘁！”Spock倒吸气，又一股电流冲过他的身躯，彻底地击溃他。</p>
<p>他的头颅低垂，每一次被进入时他的身体向后抬起，刘海在前额上弹动。</p>
<p>“得了吧Spock，”Kirk说，向前顶入Spock，一次又一次。“我知道你能叫得更响。”他松开Spock的手，抓住他的臀瓣，在捣入另一个人颤抖的身体时不让它们移动。</p>
<p>“Jim！”Spock再次呼喊，比前次更响些，感到喉咙仿佛要破碎。</p>
<p>热流从四肢末端袭来，让他的身体从阴茎尖端到指尖都熊熊燃烧。</p>
<p>Kirk咧嘴笑了，知道他说服了Spock。一只手从Spock的臀上滑到两腿间，温暖的手包裹住瓦肯人坚硬的阴茎，配合沉重的插入动作抽送。<br/>
“更多，Spock……老天我爱你说我名字的样子。”</p>
<p>“Jim！”Spock又喊了，手肘在他试图撑起自己时战栗。最终他认定像女人一样喊叫所带来的羞耻感值得较年轻那人给出的反应，Spock的声音仿佛决堤一般，“Jim……Jim！嗯嗯嗯啊……Jim！Jim！”</p>
<p>他瘫下俯在扶手的木质部分上，用手肘而非手支撑身体，和地板成接近90度角。两腿分得更开，在臀部顶向为他服务的那只手时舔过嘴唇。</p>
<p>“F**k，Spock！”Kirk喊叫着回应，双手和髋部回到最初的速度。</p>
<p>瓦肯人的吐息这时十分短浅，每一次男人的器官猛烈撞击他时一声喘息就被挤出他的肺部，每次坚硬滑出他时又带出一声破碎的呜咽。</p>
<p>他从没想过像肛交这样粗暴的行为能产生这么难以置信的感觉。</p>
<p>“嗯……哼……额啊……Jim……”他嘶声说，双眼在强烈的快感下湿润。视野变得模糊时他挤紧眼睛，愉悦的泪水沾湿睫毛。</p>
<p>Kirk变换角度，他跪在扶手上。新姿势让他能更加深入Spock过度使用的身体。</p>
<p>作为结果，Spock的身体从本来用手肘俯在扶手上变成了腹部接触依赖着椅背，他不得不用手抓住座椅，不让自己太向前倾。</p>
<p>一阵奇怪的声音忽然占据了他的听觉，就像他正对着个麦克风讲话。</p>
<p>认出那是他自己的声音没花太久。</p>
<p>“Jim，我——”他吸气，清楚地知道他的声音正响亮地回荡在舰桥，“Jim，我相信你……啊……我、我是说我压在了——嗯……全舰广播按钮……求……温柔……点……”他再一次试图让自己安静、紧闭双眼。他知道他们是独自在舰上，但这只是让他感到羞耻。</p>
<p>“没人会听到，”Kirk向他保证道，“而且你真的想现在停下来吗？”他继续钉进Spock的身体，在Spock突然放大后的声音下更加兴奋。</p>
<p>“这是……嗯啊……这是无情和……哼嗯……有失尊严……”Spock喘息着说，指甲抠进座椅的皮革中，身体背叛了言语，快要撕扯开其中的填充物，“Jim，你不能——啊！Jim……Jim……”</p>
<p>快感不间断地流过他的身体，尽管他抽痛着的阴茎在新姿势下被忽略了，但转而抵上了舰长椅椅背冰凉的面料。</p>
<p>“Jim……Jim！”</p>
<p>“Fuck……Spock……”Kirk呻吟。他很快地没法保持住之前建立的节奏，让他抽送的节奏变得越来越不稳定，将他们带近高潮。他抓住椅子稳住自己，不让自己完全失控。</p>
<p>“Jim，我不能……嘁……Jim……我……”Spock，为不能组成真正的句子挫败着，向后伸出一只手抓住Kirk的臀，发出低沉热烈的吼声，试图不用语言传递他的信息。</p>
<p>“怎么了，Spock？”Kirk教唆，弯下身接近瓦肯人敏感的耳朵。“你有什么不能的？”他阖上双眼，努力把高潮向后延，想要听清Spock要说什么。</p>
<p>Spock的头颅在Kirk靠近敏感的耳廓时猛地向后仰起，差点撞上Kirk的鼻子。“我……不、不能……嗯啊……J-Jim……我……嗯啊啊……”他在Kirk蜷起手指爱抚他的喉咙时发出另一声低吟，感到声带的震动搔弄着那里的指尖，“不、不能坚持……更……久了……额啊……嗯……”</p>
<p>“我也不能了……”Kirk这样告诉他，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，“一起，Spock……”他放弃了，不再试图保持节奏，完全败给了在Spock体内的感觉，感觉他在身下颤抖战栗，感觉他叫出他名字的声音。</p>
<p>Spock突然用仅剩的一丝能量爆发，向上抬起身体，拱起脊背，越过头顶用一只手抓住Kirk的肩，另一只抓着头发。那大大缩短了他们之间的距离，让推送困难了许多，但亲近感足以弥补。他们的身体紧贴着彼此，胸膛贴着后背，Kirk的阴茎完全没入他大副的体内。在快感持续攀升时他们做不了什么只能一同摇动，知道它像火山般爆发。</p>
<p>Spock的身体无力地倾斜着，他紧紧抓着Kirk的身体好不倒下时有哽咽的喘息逸出喉咙。精液从他身体喷薄而出的速度令人警醒，让他因为脱水感到有些晕眩。他没法在意舰长椅那时候的状态了，只是简单纯粹的溺死在了感官中。</p>
<p>与此同时，他确信他从未体验任何如此陌生而又无可比拟的体验能比得上他的舰长在他体内高潮。黏腻火热，肯定是一团糟。他一生中还从未因为被弄得一团糟而如此紧张过。</p>
<p>“Jim！！”</p>
<p>“Spock！！”Kirk答道，他的声音在高潮来临时比起叫喊更像是粗粝的低语。</p>
<p>他的大脑几乎一片空白，唯一留下的想法就是Spock的名字，在他挺入Spock身体时一遍又一遍回响。他现在睁着眼，却仍旧什么也看不到，视野被白光遮蔽。这种感觉是无法抵抗的，挤压着五感只剩下感受的能力。</p>
<p>缓缓地，他飘浮回到人间，努力地想尽可能长时间地抓住那种感觉。最终舰桥回到他的视野里但他并没注意到。他只是简单地把脸埋进 Spock颈间，紧紧地把颤抖着的男人拥进怀中，感觉他的肋骨也因需要呼吸而移动。</p>
<p>Spock的身体像是用某种凝胶做的，轻轻地靠着Kirk的躯干摇晃，威胁着要是他敢松开他就要崩塌。</p>
<p>视线朦胧着，他低头又按了一下全舰广播按钮，重新把它关上。之前他们没有注意到的细小的咔嗒声如今消失了，留下一个寂静的舰桥，只有他们破碎的呼吸声。</p>
<p>“我爱你。”Kirk在Spock温暖的颈项边轻语，不确定那人能不能听到他，不确定如果他没听到的话自己会不会在意。Spock不像是会纯粹因为饥渴做出这样事的人，但爱是这样的不逻辑，瓦肯人如若不能回应他的感情也是完全可能的。</p>
<p>“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular…（见后文。）”Spock轻声回答，闭上迷茫的双眼以躲避突然显得无比明亮的灯光。</p>
<p>“标准语，Spock。我不懂瓦肯语。”Kirk温和地责备道，抱得更紧了。</p>
<p>“我珍视你……”Spock用标准语重复，“这是瓦肯链接伴侣间爱的宣誓……我很抱歉，我的大脑还没有开始正常运转……”</p>
<p>Kirk咧嘴笑了，亲吻他的后颈，“我明白，我也有点晕乎乎的。”他阖上眼，叹了一口气，感到温暖和满足。他知道最终他总得松开Spock、去拿文件，然后回到下面星球他的船员那里。不过现在，他比乐意还要想站在这里，拥着Spock纤瘦的身形，聆听他的呼吸声。“也许当我们都能再次正常行动时再讨论更长久的安排。”</p>
<p>“你指的是链接，挑选对方作为伴侣。”Spock低声说，思路清晰了不少，“如果要做出决定，一个人必须经过完整的思考过程才能最终定夺。我建议你在下最后定论前彻底地想一想。”</p>
<p>“但如果我已经想过了呢？”Kirk问，“如果我已经知道我爱你，而且希望我们能在一起。那么就留给你决定从这里开始我们行向何方了，对吧？”</p>
<p>“……我想你会少了很多需要思考的问题。”Spock转过身，喃喃地说，仍然被Kirk紧紧锁在怀里，“你只要在我询问时给出指节的答案。你愿意成为我的链接伴侣吗？”</p>
<p>Kirk想了一下，知道那意味着什么。成为一个瓦肯人的链接伴侣比做某人的男朋友多了不少束缚。瓦肯人花大力气掩饰他们的感情，对某人完全敞开心扉在一起对他们也是更为重要的事。<br/>
而Spock想要他，意味着他足够信任和在乎Kirk，足够到愿意踏出这一步。当他如此爱他，他又怎么能拒绝。</p>
<p>还在笑着，他轻轻地吻在Spock唇上，点头，“我当然愿意。”</p>
<p>Spock也点头，像是他们在签什么商业合同。“很好，”他轻轻说，“你在找的文件在Lieutenant Uhura的工作站旁边。你还要回去那个星球，而我要在你不在的期间管理一艘星舰。这是很好的消遣，但不能误了工作。”</p>
<p>“说的没错，Mr Spock。”Kirk说，又偷偷啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后放开Spock好去拿他的衣服。穿戴整齐后他抓起文件将要登上电梯，突然一个想法浮现。他转回身面对Spock，仔细地注视着他。</p>
<p>“我没告诉你我为什么回来舰上，你怎么知道的？”他迈进一步，注意到Spock的脸颊变绿，“你放在那儿的对不对？你想要我发现你！”</p>
<p>“我……那……那是一个不逻辑的假设，你没有事实依据作为基础。”Spock飞快地说，低头看着他的工作站台——现在也穿戴整齐了。</p>
<p>“当然了。”Kirk说着翻个白眼。他迅速地在Spock脑后留下一个吻然后钻进电梯。“一肚子坏水儿（原文pervert变态，但明显是个吐槽+甜蜜的说法）。”他在门关上的时候咕哝道。</p>
<p>回头望确保舰长已经离开，Spock叹息着揉揉眼睛，“你真够蠢的，Spock。天哪，看着点你的嘴。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>